SAVE (The first part of an Undertale Series!)
by LunaLucki
Summary: Hey guys! This is the first part of a special series I'm doing to begin my time here at . (The account used to be owned by my sibling). I really hope you all enjoy! Bye bye!


The child stepped back in shock, as a blinding white light engulfed their vision. The flower was making a speech of cruelty, and when he finished, the light swallowed the child, and everyone else that had come to cheer them on.

After what felt like an eternity, the light subsided, and in place of the flower, was a small goat child hardly the size of the human, covered in pale white fur.

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower."

"Howdy, Chara! Are you there?"

The goat said, his voice sounding so innocent, yet so formal at the same time. The child was confused at who this "Chara" person was, but the goat was speaking before they had a chance to ask who Chara, or even who the goat was.

"It's me, your best friend."

A flash absorbed the child's sight once again, and after a moment, the light dimmed and the goat had grown in an instant, into a more mature form, a purple robe draped over his shoulders. His horns were much larger and more curved, and he had black marks on his face that seemed to cut into his fur.

A text box appeared that claimed it was "the end". However, the child refused to give up. They had a sense of hope. Compassion. The brown soul was beating out of their chest, and they instantly pressed the ACT button, when they found the MERCY button to not be present in this battle.

"I don't even care about destroying this world anymore. Your hopes.. your dreams.. I'll bring them all back to zero!"

The goat exclaimed, his voice a booming echo throughout the rainbow-colored arena. He shot out a barrage of stars and rainbow beams at the human, and their HP reached zero.

And suddenly, they heard a voice. A soft voice, one that sounded so calm in this dire situation. It said just a few sentences, but still managed to be so inspiring.

"The world refuses to die."

"It lives on, no matter the abuse."

"Think of yourself as the world."

"And think of all the life the world gives."

"Keep going."

The child's soul felt something inside of the goat. Something crying out for help. For love. For compassion. To just be reunited.. With a friend. With someone to hold them, and give them that friendship everyone craved, deep inside themselves.

The child continued to act, as the goat continuously shot out attacks at them, defeating them consistently. However, their strive to give this tortured creature compassion overpowered death. And with each death, they felt the same feeling.. that the goat was so.. alone.. Growing stronger by each attack that surged through their body.

As the battle progressed, the child's body begged them to stop, lungs screaming from the amount of dodging they had to perform, and the amount of damage they forced themselves to fight through. However, their mind forced their body to be quiet, and let their owner decide what to do, and forced their body to believe that "Owners know best".

And so, the child continued to SPARE the goat, feeling as though they were making process. Slowly getting to him, understanding him. Until suddenly..

"So.. that power even.. isn't enough?! Fine! This is only a fraction of my REAL power!"

The goat transformed again, becoming a simple but menacing head, body, and wings. The body was cracked, with a cracked heart in the center, the head had incredibly large fangs and horns, and the wings had the goat's hands at the end of them.

The child felt themselves unable to move their body. No matter how much they tried, or struggled, they couldn't move. Perhaps this was their limbs finally going numb, losing their strength. Maybe this was their mind caving in to the pressure. They didn't know. But they still felt a bit of power. Somehow, from somewhere. Like they were falling, and someone was holding them up, over the endless gap that spiraled below their feet.

Their mind filled with fatigue, and they tried to save any part of their body. Massage it. Not make it hurt as much as it did now.

..Nothing happened.

A different voice, that was so serene in the awfulness, echoed out in the darkness, the silence. One that sounded just like the calm one they had heard, which felt like mere moments ago.

"Maybe.. with what little power you have.."

"..You can SAVE something else."

A new option appeared on the screen, one that shined with a rainbow tone, one they could reach, and use.

(Image - SAVE option)

The child reached out for the button, and dialogue appeared on a box.

'Choose carefully.'

Seven spirits appeared in front of the child, their faces replaced with white, glitchy flames.

'You can only save one.'

A glimmer appeared in the child's eyes, a glimmer of hope. With growing strength through each friend, they saved the six main monsters on their journey.

Alphys.

Undyne.

Asgore.

Toriel.

Sans.

Papyrus.

All of them were once again reunited with the child. But something.. no. Someone.. was missing. The soul that seemed to be so out of place, compared to everyone else. It was a small human, floating off to the side, eyes replaced with white cubes. The child floated over to the other, now being able to do so with their hope, and compassion. they extended a hand..

And the other human took it, their soul showing a vibrant red, with a light, small, red glow surrounding it. Their brown soul united with the red, and a white light erupted from their souls.

The two humans now stood in front of the creature, knowing that he was ready to be freed. They pressed the SAVE button in unison, trying to save the creature that seems to intimidating, yet so small and young. Yet so innocent, a misguided youth.

After the children were saving him, his attacks got slower, and less painful. It almost seemed like he had stopped resisting against.. resisting.

Then, silence filled the void of darkness. The goat looked down, seemingly tired, though not appearing to be weary. He spoke, giving the black silence some sound to fill it.

"Do you know why I'm doing this..?"

The goat asked. The two humans didn't have an answer, and didn't reply as a result.

"I'm doing this for you, Chara."

An expression came over the second human's face, that showed they did indeed know Chara. The others had referred to the second one as Frisk, so the first had simply decided to call them as such. They asked Frisk how they knew Chara, but they just continued staring at the goat in silence.

"So please.. stop this.. and just let me WIN!"

The goat screeched, tears forming in his eyes rapidly, slowly coming from them, and shooting constant beams at the humans. The two tried to remember his name, and suddenly it came to them. The two children called out his name..

"Asriel!"

The two exclaimed, reaching out toward him, not allowing themselves to die. They couldn't. Not now. Not when they were so close.. to connecting with the poor goat. With Asriel.

"Stop this!"

His attack power slowly faded, and he dropped his arms again.

"Do you know why I'm doing this..? I'm doing this for you, Chara. You're the only one that understands me. Please. Just let me win. I'm doing all of this.. just.. for you.. Chara.."

The goat's body shined, and in its place, stood the original, small figure. However, Asriel was sobbing into his arms. The two humans came up and hugged him, and they all stood there in silence for a moment. Then finally, Asriel spoke.

"I'm sorry.. Chara."

He pulled away from the two, a small smile on his face.

"..Sorry. Neither of you are actually Chara, are you?"

He asked, and both humans nodded. Neither of them were Chara. Asriel glanced at the two, and nodded, like he expected them to say that. Silence surrounded then once again. Asriel simply began to walk off, as though looking at the two was a problem.

"You all don't have to forgive me. I know what I did was awful."

He began to walk off again, when the first human spoke.

"We, at least, forgive you, Asriel!"

Asriel turned around, surprised at the outburst, as the human stood a mere three feet away from him, arm outstretched towards him. They looked about ready to break down into tears right then and there, along with Asriel. But he just smiled, shook his head, and began walking away again. However, there was a mutual knowing that Asriel had been forgiven.

Everyone returned to the surface that day, to rejoice in triumph that they had returned to the surface. The braver humans of the village they found even decided to join in on the festivities! The human visited the mountain once again, however, and stared at the void of darkness in front of them. Despite there being nothing left, they still felt something there. And on that day, they made a promise, to whatever was down there.

"I, Cillic, the brown soul of compassion, will find you, and save you, whoever's down there."

And then returned to the celebration, to face any horrible truths another day. To one where they would miss anything. Anything.. at all.


End file.
